


Dance with the Devil

by Azurith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: Adrien, convinced Marinette doesn't like him, becomes determined to find out why as Chat Noir.  But when Marinette earns an internship with his father after her work on Jagged Stone music video, his plans, and feelings get more complicated. But he knows one thing for sure, he will get Marinette to smile that perfect smile for Adrien and not just Chat.orGabriel Agreste grows tired of Lila's incompetence and takes an interest in another smart, talented, and hopefully easily manipulated classmate of Adrien's. He could offer her everything she wants, a future in fashion, a future with his son, and all she has to do is help him get a couple of pieces of jewelry.  What could go wrong?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 24
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry into the Ladybug fandom, I've been following it for a while tho, and I realize none of this is very "original" but I can at least hope for entertaining and engaging.  
> Though I will make a few things clear- I don't shy away from writing smut (normally) when it's natural for a story. But I'm a bit old to write smut about characters who are *teenagers* and not come across as a creep, so all my miraculous fanfictions will be 100% smut free. (I also refuse to read smut about teenagers). Though I will touch on other dark themes, and they will be noted when applicable. Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy this story. I have an outline for it written out but, sometimes stories take on a mind of their own, so I'm excited to see where this takes me. As always comments are always appreciated, including constructive criticism. Thank you!

It started innocently at first, Marinette was out on her balcony, it was a late summer night as she worked tirelessly on her new design. A nightscape inspired gown that glittered like the velvet sky that had served as her muse. She held a pin between her teeth trying to find the perfect place for the silver crescent moon she had created for its statement piece.

Adrien had been feeling less...and less...desire to stay home. His father had become even more cold and distant and Nathalie seemed to be in a perpetual state of exhaustion leading her to check on him less and less. This found him using his black cat miraculous to escape his home and have the run of Paris. This found him sometime later, sitting perched on one Marinette Dupain-Chang's balcony watching the seamstress so absorbed in her work she hadn't even noticed her visitor.

"Wow Princess, that dress looks pawsitively purfect" He finally spoke, alerting the girl to his presence (he felt awkward just watching her without her knowledge).

"AHH!" Marinette screamed as the pin in her mouth clattered to the floor. "Chat Noir? She questioned looking around "There isn't an Akuma is there?"

"No" Chat shook his head. "No Akuma. Just out ..." he paused trying to think of an excuse. "Being proactive!" he flexed. "Making sure no citizens are in duress." he slumped down a bit. "Turns out though a lot of citizens are in bed at this hour," he said a bit sheepishly, he knew they weren't supposed to use their miraculous for personal gain, but he hopes if he tacked on some kind of patrol of the city, then it wasn't *really* just because he wanted to leave the house. "Except for you. I noticed you working, but you were so involved in your project you didn't even notice me." he faked a wounded look.

"Oh Chat" she laughed. "Most of Paris is asleep, and that should include you, what if there is an Akuma attack in the morning?"

"Well lucky I'm not the brains of the operation than aren't we?" Chat replied before kissing his bicep. "Besides you're awake."

Marinette rubbed her eyes. "I have to have this dress ready by tomorrow.'' Normally she was more organized than this, but the akumas had....not adhered to her carefully thought out schedule. Thus she was up at this late hour, surviving on the coffee she had smuggled from her parent's bakery downstairs. (They would not approve of her caffeine intake this evening).

Chat leaped from his position on her railing and came closer to inspect the dress. It really was made with fine craftsmanship, and he doubted he'd seen anything quite so stunning on the runways he frequented. "Well in my expert opinion I think you shouldn't change a thing." he smiled.

Marinette smiled and laughed. "Well thank you Chat, I was about finished, but I was thinking of adding cape," she said picking up a piece of sheer black chiffon that faded into a dark purple near the bottom, draping it over the back of the dress. "Though I'm not sure why I'm asking for advice from someone who thinks bells are in fashion." she laughed a bit more before ringing the one on his neck.

"I happen to know a lot about fashion." Chat declared placing his hands on his hips in fake indignation. "The cape does look lovely, maybe detachable?" he offered.

"That's brilliant!" Marinette grinned. "I suppose the black cat does have some fashion sense after all." before taking a few measurements and marking where the clasps would go for the cape.

"Yah well, you can't live in Paris without picking up a few tidbits." he offered, not about to reveal his father was one of the leading fashion designers in the city. "What's the dress for anyway?"

Marinette continued to work, carrying down the material and taking it to her sewing machine. “Oh! A Jagged Stone music video,” she mentioned casually. “It's supposed to film tomorrow, and the video and song are supposed to drop in three months. I got an advanced copy of the track for inspiration. It's not the complete version, but it's a beautiful song. I can’t say much more though, I wouldn’t want to be the source of any leaks and betray his trust.” 

Chat sat at the top of her skylight, rather than follow her down into her room. “My lips are sealed, Princess. But that's pretty amazing, I knew you had done some work with him before, but that's a lot of trust. You must know him pretty well.” 

“I don’t know about that, but I do know that you must have something more important to do than talk fashion with me at 1 am.” she yawned, almost to punctuate her point. 

He looked down at his ring, Plagg had agreed to a *short* trip out, he doubted 3 hours counted...but Marinette was right. “Better I don’t know Princess, but it is late and I should probably take a cat nap!” he said, saluting her, before turning to leave. “You get some rest too!”

Marinette watched him go and smiled….she should be mad at him, he was being highly irresponsible, but she had to admit it was nice to talk to her partner so casually when there wasn’t an Akuma breathing down their neck...one time wouldn’t hurt after all. She could casually slip in some speech reaffirming their miraculous weren’t for personal issues as Ladybug and no harm done. 

And that might have been the end of it if Adrien hadn’t realized halfway home that that was the first time Marinette had ever spoken to him without stuttering in a casual conversation….and that he wanted to have more conversations with her like that. 

\-----

The next day Adrien was surprised to find out that his schedule had included The Jagged Stone Music Video shoot. Apparently the whole thing had been closely guarded. Luckily, unlike a movie he had no lines, and thus it ended up being similar to a photoshoot for him. 

He sat in a chair, getting his hair and makeup done when Jagged Stone arrived. “Ah the Agreste boy thanks for agreeing to be in my video mate.” the man stuck out his hand for a shake.

“It's an honor, sir. “ Adrien replied, as the focus shifted, and Jagged’s eyes fell at the door. 

In walked Marinette with three garment bags. “Ah! There’s my favorite designer!” Jagged exclaimed before rushing over and hugging the girls before spinning around. “I’ve been so eager to see what ya got for me. I feel like a kid on Christmas morning!” 

“I hope you like them.” was all Marinette had to say, as she moved to hang the two bags on a rack. She unzipped the first bag. “This one is for you.” She said pulling out a deep purple suit with silver trim, stars and moons were tastefully embroidered in the fabric, and in the bottom of the bag was a matching top hat. 

“Oh, you’ve hit the nail on the head, exactly what I asked for.” He declared with a grin. “Now let's see the other two.” 

Marinette looked a bit relieved as she opened the second bag, and the dress Adrien had seen last night as Chat spilled out of the bag, accompanied with an elegant silver mask. Jagged whistled. “Ah, darling you’ve outdone yourself again. You’ve managed to capture my words, and transformed them into clothing, just like a true artist,” he exclaimed. 

“Thank you.” Was all she could say with a blush. Her hard work it seemed had paid off. 

“Normally Jagged is rather emotional, but I have to agree Marinette this dress is gorgeous.” Penny offered looking it over. “Get this over to the female dressing room.” She ordered one of the assistants on set. 

“Now I can’t wait to see what you’ve got for our male lead.” Jagged rubbed his hands together. 

Marinette nodded and unzipped the last bag. Inside was a dark grey suit with a dark purple silk shirt that matched both Jagged’s attire and the purple in the dress’s cape. Compared to the dress it was rather subtle, but men’s clothing tended to be. Two silver moons embroidered into the suit’s lapels were enough to tie it all together. “Snazzy.” was Jagged’s final assessment. 

“Those really are lovely Marinette.” Adrien offered as the seamstress turned to look at him.

“Adrien!” she squealed in surprise. “I...I didn’t...I didn't know you’d be here.” She stuttered, nervously placing a piece of hair behind her ear, and not meeting his eyes. 

“I didn’t either until this morning. Glad I could see you, father won't let me out much over the summer.” Adrien smiled, and Marinette broke, as her face turned red. The blonde bit back a frown as Marinette seemed to freeze and stumble like she always did around him. He knew Nino said Marinette didn’t hate him but she must dislike him if she couldn’t even talk to him….at least not as Adrien, she didn’t seem to mind Chat Noir’s presence…..he couldn’t blame her, he often preferred Chat to himself. 

Penny decided at that moment to take pity on the poor girl who couldn’t form a sentence. “Now that you’ve seen the designs, let's get you in yours, filming is due to start in half an hour.” 

“Yes, Penny,” Jagged replied before turning back to Marinette. “Thanks again, I knew I could count on you.’

“Come along too Adrien. Marinette you’re welcome to stay for the filming if you like.” she offered.

“That's alright Ms. Rolling, I should get back home, I need to help my parents at the bakery, but if you need anything please let me know.” She said with a bow...but, not a stutter...yep it was definitely alllll Adrien. 

And that was when he formulated a plan in his head. “Operation, find out why Marinette doesn’t like Adrien.” it was going to require the use of his miraculous...but he was pretty sure he could bribe Plagg with more cheese, and promise to at least try to stop any robberies he discovered during his time as Chat Noir. There was absolutely...pawsitvely no way this could go wrong or backfire right? Right. 

……

The video filming had gone surprisingly smooth. Though Adrien himself hadn’t got to hear the music, he had rather enjoyed himself. Jagged Stone had an eccentric personality and had made sure filming had felt like a party while Penny stayed in the background making sure everything ran according to schedule. In some ways, she reminded him of Nathalie and imagined the musician likely relied on his assistant the same way his father did. 

He had been sad Marinette had left so quickly, he’d wanted more time to observe her, his efforts to get to know her better had left him mystified. Some days she seemed as natural around him as she was with Nino and Alya ….others it seemed she reminded herself that he was Adrien Agreste and not to associate with him. 

As the Gorilla was driving him home, he glanced up as they drove by Marrinette’s parent’s bakery. Boulangerie Patisserie slid across his vision, reminding him of his earlier declaration. Tonight he would visit Marinette as Chat Noir. Maybe he could work Adrien into the conversation. It wouldn’t be hard to justify it. His face was all over Paris, and it was common knowledge that Marinette and Adrien knew each other, at least it could be easily brushed off as knowledge Chat Noir had. 

That was it! He could ask Marinette how she felt about various classmates, slip in his own civilian name, and see how she reacted. Besides feigning someone who lacked understanding of such relationships wouldn’t be much of an act for him. 

……

“Kid, I’m telling you now that's a bad idea.” Plagg said looking away from Adrien a bit miffed. 

“How? It's the perfect idea, get her to tell someone why she dislikes me so much. I can’t fix something if I don’t know what's wrong.” he sighed in frustration falling onto his bed. “Marinette is one of the nicest people I know. She likes everyone but Lila, and well me.” it disturbed him a bit that he was one of two people in that category. “I don’t even know what I’ve done wrong.” 

Plagg just laughed while digging through the room looking for a stash of extra cheese. “I’ve told you before. Marinette doesn’t dislike you, didn’t that kid you hang out with tell you that too?” 

Adrien just grabbed a pillow and rolled towards his window. “I know, but it's hard to believe when she won't talk to me and tries to get away from me so quickly.” 

“You’ll figure it out eventually,” Plagg said with a shrug, tossing a bag of chips to the side. 

“Can I at least transform this evening, I promise I’ll patrol some.” Adrien asked glancing back over at his Kwami.

“Tell ya what, if you can find this cheese for me, your room is a mess by the way kid, you can go patrol all ya want. Just don’t go nosing too much about Adrien as Chat Noir. If you want to get to know Princess better, why don’t you do it as Chat, since she seems to talk to you more like that, and it might help you figure out why she acts how she does around Adrien.” 

Adrien grinned. “You’d let me do that?” 

Plagg shrugged. “Eh it will cost ya, but as long as I get more cheese, and you stop moping like a kicked puppy I don’t really care.” 

“You’re the best Plagg!” Adrien exclaimed, before digging out a whole wheel of camembert he’d hidden earlier for Plagg.

“Yeah, sure kid.” he replied as his eyes grew wide and he dug into his favorite cheese.

……  
A few hours later, found Adrien out racing around the rooftops of Paris, he had made a promise to try and fight crime. But it seemed the city of love was rather peaceful tonight. All the better for him he supposed. It felt good to be Chat Noir when an Akuma wasn’t breathing down his neck, even if Ladybug wasn’t with him. Maybe he could convince her this sort of thing was a good idea. Preventative Akuma measures and whatnot. 

He’d worry about that plot later though, right now he had a different lady on his mind. He flipped over and landed on the railing of Marinette's room. Though he was disappointed to find she wasn’t outside (he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, it wasn’t like she knew he was coming or that she sat around outside all the time) and frowned trying to figure out if it would be appropriate to knock on her window, when it open wide and said girl crawled out with a ruler in hand as if to defend herself. 

“Oh Chat it's just you.” she relaxed before looking at him oddly. “What are you doing here, there's not an Akuma is there?” she hastily looked around. 

“No Akuma” he shot her a toothy grin. “Just a Chat.” he bowed. “And I came to see you, I was curious how your costumes turned out.” 

Marinette laughed the way she had only seen her do with Alya and Nino and realized this had to be a good idea. “Oh Chat, the costumes were fine. Jagged Stone loved them. But should you really be using your Miraculous just to check up on me?” 

Chat swore for a moment he could hear Ladybug’s judgment when Marinette spoke, and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “Well, I just wanted to visit and talk with a friend, if that's alright. My Kwami didn’t seem to mind as long as I did try to look out for crimes, which I fulfilled before heading here.” 

Marinette was taken back a bit by Chat’s honesty, though she wasn’t sure why. Chat had always been brutally honest, even when it served him poorly. “Well I’m flattered you think of me as a friend.” she smiled once more at him before walking over and leaning on the railing near him. “But certainly you have easier friends to visit in your civilian life.” she gave him a teasing look.

Chat just shook his head. “At the risk of giving details away from my personal life Princess, I do have a couple of friends on the civilian side, but they are not very easy to see, especially over the summer. “ he explained. 

“Oh, well I suppose that's easy to understand.” she rested her chin in her hands. “You think you have more freedom over the summer when school’s out, but I find it hard to connect with my friends over the summer too. Alya has to babysit a lot, Nino has been actually landing a lot of DJ jobs, my new friend Kagami is hard to get ahold of most of the time but she and her mother went back to Japan to see her grandmother, and I’ve spent a lot of my time on commissions and helping my parents with summer catering events.” she sighed. 

Chat’s heart sank, she hadn’t listed Adrien as one of her friends that was hard to get ahold of….Adrien wasn’t Marinette’s friend. The look on his face betrayed how he felt. And Marinette moved to place a hand on top of his. “Something wrong Chat?”

“Oh” he was almost startled from his racing train of thought Marinette really does hate me. Am I really no better than Lila to her?. He shook his head. “No.” he was a terrible liar. “It just reminds me of the situations with my friends.” that part was at least true. 

“Well hopefully you can get together with them soon, but I don’t mind talking every now and then. I”m glad you think of me as a friend.” And she smiled at him once more, it was so pure and genuine, and he found himself wishing she was smiling at Adrien, not Chat. What could he do to get her to smile at him like that?

He forced a smile on his face, back to acting the part of Chat Noir. That was something he could do. “Alright then Princess. How about... hmmm... every Sunday evening? Just like this, I’ll make a habit of stopping by and checking in with you?” he grinned. 

Marinette smiled, “I think I’d like that Chat.” and it was true, the idea of getting to be friends with her partner as her civilian self made her heart fill with joy, so much so that she likely wouldn’t reprimand him for his reckless actions as Ladybug. At least not too much. Getting to talk to him when he wasn’t constantly flirting with her, or fighting off an Akuma, brought a smile to her face. 

“Then it's a date.” He declared cheekily before leaping off her balcony. 

….Ok maybe not flirting was too much to ask for. “Chat!” she yelled at him.

“See you next week Purrincess” he saluted before he was out of sight. 

Marinette brought a hand to her face and looked at Tikki who had come out of hiding after Chat Noir had left. “I”m going to regret this aren’t I?” she asked.

“Oh, Marinette.” Tikki just giggled at her chosen. “I think it's wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was primarily from Adrien's POV, next one will be primarly from Marinette's. I've already got the first part of it done so hopefully should be out by this time next week. Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry , bit shorter than the last chapter, but for the flow of the story this felt like a more natural end point. See you next week!

Gabriel Agreste sat in his home office, coffee in one hand, Miraculous Book in the other.”After last night’s disaster. I do believe we have cause for a change in direction Nathalie.” he paused taking a sip from his coffee, he seemed calm and composed to the naked eye, but she could tell he was a ticking time bomb about to explode. 

He had akumatized Lila Rossi once more in a bid to test her loyalty. Gabriel knew that she served her own interests, but he needed to know if she could serve him as well. He gave her a bit of freedom, and she immediately used it to pursue her own selfish desires, forgetting who her master was. 

The fact that the peacock miraculous was slowly devouring Nathalie’s life force had put him in a time crunch. He needed to find it a new wielder, one he could control, and Lila Rossi was not it.

“Sir I could-” but she was quickly cut off.

“You are forbidden from using that miraculous again.” Gabriel spoke with a harsh authority “I will not sacrifice more than I already have to get what I deserve. A young teenager such as Ms. Rossi would be able to handle the drain of the miraculous much easier, with so much life energy to spare. She has however proven herself untrustworthy time and again.” 

He stood turning to look at the portrait of Emily. “No, I want you to send the documents I have to the Italian embassy and tell them that if they don’t deport her and her family I will press charges against them for the sexual harassment of my sun.” he tossed down several candid photos of Adrien being touched by Lila as he clearly wished to getaway. “Make sure that they realize it is in their best interests that this matter is dealt with quietly.”

“Yes sir.” Nathalie replied swiftly, collecting the documents and photographic evidence. 

Gabriel moved to the window with a fluid motion. “There is another classmate of Adrien’s I’ve been watching. One of the few who has a strong enough self-control to not be a victim of Akumatization.” he turned back to Nathalie. “I want you to extend an internship to one Marinette Dupain-Chang. She has some talent for fashion, more than most her age. I can bring her in, teach her, and mold her. Ms. Dupain-Chang seems to have a soft spot for others in need. I will work with her, mold her, gain her sympathy, and when the time is right, offer her the Peacock Miraculous and anything else her little heart desires if she helps me acquired Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous...and if she refuses.” Gabriel turned back to the picture of Emily. “Well, then I threaten to take everything from her, her future, and her family’s precious bakery. In the end, Marinette Dupain-Chang will be the tool I need, whether she agrees to it or not.” 

  
  


\--------

Marinette had been having an  _ odd  _ week. A good week! But odd none the less. Her first big commission in a while had been a success. Never mind the fact that Adrien had worn *her* designs in a music video. She couldn’t wait to see it. “Oh Adrien, I’m sure that suit looked dashing on you.” part of her regretted not sticking around to see him in it, but she really had promised her parents she’d help them out in the bakery. Never mind the fact she didn’t want to embarrass herself in such a professional setting. 

Then there had been the letter she had received from GABRIEL. She was sure the gold embossed paper had been a fake, a horrible horrible prank pulled by someone. But no! Gabriel Agreste had invited her to study as an intern with his fashion company. Between her work in the previous fashion contest, praise from Audrey Bourgeois, and her recent work on the music video involving their top model the limited-time invitation had been extended. Marinette couldn’t believe it!. She had called and confirmed the legitimacy of the letter’s contents, and would Monday be starting work with the company.

She doubted she actually got close to Gabriel, but it still felt like a dream, being able to work for one of Paris’s top fashion designers. The fact that he was Adrien’s father was something she had to distance herself from. 

Then there was that odd Akuma. They had never discovered who the victim actually was, they had seemingly given up midway through the fight, and Ladybug had found the Akuma, victim free behind an alleyway they had chased them down, no one in sight. She’d been able to purify it at least. But it seemed like such an unusual ending to an Akuma that had actually put her and Chat on the ropes for a time. 

  
  


Speaking of Chat….he was due within the half-hour. Marinette wasn’t sure what they’d do or talk about, but she had resolved to make a good effort at actually befriending Chat Noir as her civilian self. But...maybe this was a mistake? She should act like she was already asleep? Or gone, she bet if she called Alya she could organize a sleepover...that was it! Alya had wanted her to a sleepover, she could leave Chat a note telling him sorry that something had come up. 

She slumped at her desk...no that wouldn't work. She couldn’t lie to him. “Oh Tikki what am I going to do?” she rested her head on her desk. “I can’t believe I agreed to this. What are we even going to talk about? What if I find out too much about him and figure out his civilian identity?” 

Tikki just laughed. “Marinette it will be fine. I’m sure you’ll know what to say. This is Chat Noir, you’re partner, and even if he doesn’t know it, you already trust him. Getting to know him better can only help you.”

“I guess you’re right-” Marinette was interrupted by a tap at her skylight. “Hide Tikki.” she whispered but the little Kawamii was already out of sight. 

Quickly she made her way over and opened the skylight, grabbing a basket she had left on her bed, to be greeted by large glowing green eyes. “Hello, Princess.” Chat smiled his toothy grin. 

“Hey Chat.” she returned his smile. 

  
Chat felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest...that was it, the smile that he wanted as Adrien….maybe one day if they paid off he could get it. 

“What’s in the basket?” he asked like the curious cat he was, tilting his head to the side.

Honestly, Marinette found it adorable, not that she’d ever let him know that. “Celebration Croissants! And some sparkling grape juice, since my parents won't let me have real wine.” 

“Oh, what are we celebrating?” He asked wiggling his eyebrows at her. “Our strengthening friendship?” 

  
  


Marinette brought her free hand to her mouth and laughed. “Well we can celebrate that too, but! I got some good news this week I wanted to share with you, you’d actually be the first of my friends to find out. Alya may actually kill me over that fact.” 

“OH? Well now I feel important.” he puffed his chest out a bit before letting it go with his laugh. 

“You are.” she poked him on the nose as she spoke. “But it's actually kind of related to the Jagged Stone commission.” Marinette placed the basket on a small bistro table on her balcony, flanked by two chairs. “You see, it's my dream to work in the fashion industry, and that job got me one step closer to that dream.” 

“Oh really?” As Adrien, he had known Marinette liked Fashion, but he had thought of it as a hobby for her. To find out she was this passionate about it had been a bit of a surprise, but he kept his poker face. 

“Yes! I got a letter this morning from Gabriel. They’ve invited me on as an intern! I start Monday.” she was grinning ear to ear as she showed him the letter.

“Oh wow.” that had taken the wind out of his sails. He had no idea that his father had extended Marinette such an invitation….as far as he knew his father never hired interns because they were “untrustworthy.”. He wasn’t sure if Marinette knew how big of a deal this was….but judging by the look on his face she did. There were obviously a lot of things he didn’t know about her, and he was starting to feel guilty, “That's wonderful Marinette. I hear Gabriel is a really exclusive brand. It's very difficult to even get a phone call with Gabriel Agreste. “

Marinette looked at him while offering him a Croissant. “Ah, so you know a bit about Fashion. But yeah I’ve seen first hand how hard he is to get a hold of. His son even has trouble, at least when he’s not *getting* in trouble And then he seems to get scolded by tablet.” she huffed a bit clearly unhappy about the situation.

“Heh, Yah, a little bit, but it's more of a ...hobby?” Was only a slight lie, he only cared about fashion so much as his father made him. Hopefully, she wouldn’t pry more. “I have a lot of surface-level knowledge I guess you could say.” and took a bite from the offered baked goods and stopped...these were really really good. 

Marinette took a bite of her own leaning on her hand. “Nothing wrong with that. It's good to have hobbies. I enjoy video games, but I’d never want to do it professionally.” 

“Oh I love video games!” Chat’s grin got bigger. “I play mostly one player games, for reasons but multiplayer games are always fun when I get a chance.” He remembered one of the few times he had gotten Marinette to act casually around him it had been playing games. It almost surprised him how fondly he remembered it.

Marinette looked thoughtful for a moment. “Well, would you want to play now? I have Mecha Strike hooked up in my room. “

“Of course!” he declared without thought or hesitation . 

“Well alright then.”she smiled preparing to take their snakes back down. “But don’t think I’ll go easy on you just because you're one of Paris’s greatest superheroes!” 

That let out a loud chuckle from him. “Well don’t think I’m going to take it easy on you because you're a girl!” 

Marinette gave him a look that said ‘oh it's on’ 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” he said defensively holding up his arms.

“Uh Huh.” she nodded. “Sounds like it's time to skin a cat...come on down and I’ll finish setting up.” 

“Alright.” he hopped down, gracefully maneuvering to land on the floor rather than her bed….and stood there in shock for a moment, grateful her back was to him.

“You...have a lot of pictures of Adrien Agreste don’t you?” he asked...not sure what to make of it.

“OH!” she blushed covering her face with her hands. “I...I..really idolize his father’s designs. And Adrien’s his number one model!” she declared hastily. 

“Oh yeah, the internship. That really must be a big deal to you. Like a dream come true.” he wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact his father was the reason he adorned her walls. 

“It really is.” she was back to beaming as she turned on the tv, and handed him a controller. 

He just smiled,content to let the conversation shift back to games….

…..

He really...really didn’t know Marinette Dupain-Chang could trash talk like that. She was really good...and he was now certain she’d actually gone easy on him when he played with her as Adrien. It was...an embarrassing thought. But he’d had a great time with the girl. 

When he finally won a round handedly he looked over to see her fast asleep. It was quite adorable actually the way she had nodded off, part of her hair cascading over her face, her mouth slightly open. He decided he’d stayed long enough. He shut the game down before. lifting her up and carrying her over to her bed, yawning himself. 

He gently tucked her in before climbing up the skylight. “Good night Princess, and sleep well” he spoke wistfully looking down at her, before closing the skylight and making his way home. 

Chat Noir, left with the affirmation that he would make Marinette Dupain-Chang, Adrien’s friend….and maybe if he talked to his father, he could find a way to get closer to her through the internship, this time as Adrien and not just Chat. 

He couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing that perfect smile as Adrien Agreste. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's first day as Gabriel's Intern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, out a little later than I intended, been a hectic week :) Hope you enjoy where this is going.

Marinette stood outside the entrance to "The House of Gabriel." She was an hour early, dressed in an outfit she'd spent all of the day before preparing, when she was going to work with one of Paris's top fashion designers, she knew she had to look impeccable.

She drove Tikki mad holding up different outfits, accessories, and other trinkets.

Eventually, she'd settled on a monotone grey plaid knit skirt, red blouse,(rather than her usual pink, which she felt was a bit childish for such a position) with tights, black flats, a black beret along with a silver necklace, and bracelet, that matched her miraculous earrings in their normal state. 

She had brought with her a black bag with her portfolio tucked inside as requested. Her normal pink purse replaced by a similar red one. To top it off she had worn her hair down, instead of its normal pigtails, all in an attempt not to come off like a child.

Still, Marinette was so nervous she thought she was going to be sick. ‘Its alright Marinette, you’re not going to mess this up, you’re going to go in there and , you’re going to prove to them you belong here.’ the word ran through her mind as she tried to psych herself up. After all, it was highly unlikely she’d even come close to Adrien’s father. The man was always busy, and she doubted he’d personally care much about one intern. 

With a deep breath, she walked through the door and stepped up to a receptionist’s desk. Her letter was clutched in her hands, carefully though as not to crinkle the paper, as she waited patiently at a respectful distance, for the lady to get off the phone.

As she slammed it down, Marinette visibly cringed, though the lady turned to her with a rather forced smile. “How can I help you today?”

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Chang. I was asked to report here today, though I am a bit early. I hope that's ok.” She replied holding out the letter, the desire to close her eyes, fearful that the lady was going to turn her away, tell her that a mistake had been made and she hadn’t really been accepted after all..

“Oh, the new intern. “ Her face seemed to brighten up a bit. “Sorry, you’d be surprised at the number of people I have to deflect in a day, that have garbage they swear Mr. Agreste has too see. I’ve got your ID right here, I just need you to sign this form.” she handed over Marinette a shiny keycard with her name, picture, (it looked like her school picture), bar code, and the logo for Gabriel printed on it. Marinette stared at a moment before slipping the attached lanyard over her neck and signed the paper.

“Alright, here are some papers about company policy you can browse later. But I’ve got instructions to send you up to Mr. Agreste’s office. Floor 12, Elevator is to your right here. “ The receptionist directed her. 

“Mr...Agreste.s office?” she stuttered. 

“Of course, he plans on working with you personally, I have to admit a lot of people are jealous, but he really sees something special in you.” The lady tried to encourage her. “If you need anything else, just give a buzz, it's 9 on the company phones, my name is Barbara and I’ll be happy to help.” 

Marinette nodded, trying to keep herself together, but the knowledge she would be working personally with Mr. Agreste had sent her head spinning, she barely registered walking over to the elevator and pushing the button to floor 12 (it had made her scan her id). 

On the way up as the numbers ticked by, she convinced herself that Barbara had been mistaken. Gabriel Agreste was a very busy man, and hardly had the time to dedicate to training and intern, surely he’d greet her on that tablet Nathalie carried around, and then assign her to someone else. That was still a big deal but not him being personally responsible for her….

She laughed at how silly she had been. Of course, that's all it was. The knots in her stomach began to uncurl, as the doors opened up, to a room with full of white marble, with gold and black marble accents. An intricate wood mantel surrounded a fireplace on one wall, and a golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was a long red carpet that stretched from the elevator door, to the massive mahogany desk, at the end of the room, with a floor to ceiling, wall to wall window that looked out over all of Paris. 

To the side of the desk stood Nathalie, but sitting behind the desk, in flesh and blood was Gabriel Agreste, who looked up just as the elevator door opened. 

“Ah Ms, Dupain-Chang. You’re early I see. Good, I like punctuality in my employees, it shows they value my time.” Gabriel stood in his crisp, perfect white suit and walked out from behind his desk.

Marinette could hardly breathe, but she managed to step off the elevator before the doors closed. “Mr, Agreste! Sir!” she managed to get out before bowing before him. 

“Ah, that's quite alright. You may call me Gabriel, and I hope I can refer to you as Marinette. It will make things easier, You are a friend of my son’s right?” He spoke with a smile, holding out a hand to her. 

“Yes I am Si- Gabriel” she corrected herself taking his hand and managing to shake it. 

He turned and returned to his desk while pointing her towards a leather chair in front of it. “Go ahead and have a seat.” Marinette nodded and quickly moved to sit in the offered chair. 

Gabriel relaxed in his chair, looking at Marinette who managed somehow to make eye contact with him. “ I can understand if you find me intimidating. I don’t play games you’ll find. I know you desire a career in fashion. And I am in a position of power in that regard. I want you to know in this office, or if you find yourself in my home, you may feel free to treat me casually, though you’ll understand that outside certain appearance and decorum must be maintained for your sake and mine..”

He didn’t wait for her response and just carried on. “ To be honest, I’ve followed your blossoming career for some time, and I have to admit to being impressed. My own achievements pale in comparison to yours at the same age, even if we share the same passion. And it is that passion that brought you here today make no mistake. I can see you have what it takes to make a future in fashion, and in this business, if you don’t look to the future you’ll wither and die. “ 

“You need only someone to mold and guide you in the right direction. That's where I come in. If you follow my guidance, as I did of my mentor before me, you’ll be running your own house of fashion one day in the future. That is something you want Marinette?” he asked her, leaning forward. 

“Yes.” she almost shouted but held herself back. “I love fashion, and I’m so grateful you’ve seen something in me, and are willing to help me. I don’t know how to repay your kindness.” 

Gabriel smiled. “Just live up to the potential I see in you, don’t disappoint me.” 

“I’ll do my best not to,” Marinette promised. 

“Excellent, now Nathalie, I do believe my first meeting is at 9:30, you’ve advised them I’ll have an intern along correct.” Gabriel turned his attention to his assistant. 

“Yes sir, they all seem eager to meet her.” Nathalie offered Marinette a smile of her own. 

“Very well then.” Gabriel nodded and turned back to Marinette. “You seem to have a good grasp on design, but this is a business, and you need to learn how its conducted. You’re allowed to greet, and make small talk with the other members if they approach you first, as not to be rude, but once the meeting starts, stay quiet and observe for now. I can answer any questions you might have later.” 

Marinette, trying not to let everything overwhelm her nodded. “Quiet as a mouse.” she could do that. 

She hadn’t been sure what to expect, but she was 15 minutes in and this was far beyond anything she could imagine. Though she realized as she sat there, and Gabriel turned his attention back to Nathalie to go over more of his day’s schedule, she wasn’t sure who she would be more excited to tell….Alya or Chat Noir. 

  
  


\---------------------------------

Adrien paced around his room, trying to figure out how to brooch the subject of Marinette’s internship to his father. He had no reason to know the information Chat Noir was given...but he wanted to use it as a reason to see her more himself. 

His dilemma was solved with a call from Nino. “Dude! Why didn’t you tell us Marinette got an internship with your old man.” 

Adrien smiled as he tried to sound surprised. “Really? I didn’t know. You know he never tells me anything. That's great for her though. She’s really into fashion.” 

“Yah Alya told me she’s working with your dad personally. I was kinda shocked, that guy never has time for anything.” Nino replied.

That did sting a little bit, but he was used to being hurt by his father’s actions. “Well Marinette is really talented, I got to see her work on that Jagged Stone music video, and it was some of her best yet, Jagged was practically crying. He was so happy. My dad must have noticed how special she is.” 

Nino paused as if to say something but stopped himself. “I gotta run tho, Alya will be here any minute. We got a date.” Adrien swore he could see Nino’s eyebrows waggling through his voice. 

“Alright man, have fun and tell her hi for me. Talk to ya later.”

“Later man.” 

Adrien was grinning on his side as he hung up. He flopped on his bed, as Plagg came over. “I’ve seen that look that's not a good look.” 

“I kind of want to go see Marinette. Talk to her in person about her first day, but she’s not expecting Chat Noir, and is probably out celebrating or something.” He looked over at Plagg. “But at least I have an excuse to bring up the internship as Adrien.” 

\--------------

It took Adrien another two days to get any kind of time with his father. He stood in his home office, running the speech he’d come up with over in his head again for the thousandth time. Making sure there was no information *only Chat* would have in it. 

“Father, I wanted to talk to you about Marinette. I heard she got an internship with you at your company.” he finally spoke. 

“Yes, Ms. Dupain-Chang is an excellent up and coming designer. I’ve decided to take her under my wing to make sure she succeeds. Though I hardly see why this is your concern.” Gabriel replied rather aloof as always. 

Adrien took a deep breath before launching into his explanation. “Well, I don’t get to see my friends much over the summer especially, and you’re always wanting me to take more of an interest in the company, so I was hoping we could both get what we want, and I could go to work with you, help out, and visit Marinette.” 

Gabriel eyed him, with a cold unreadable look for what felt like ages before replying. “I do want you to take more of an interest in the company. It will be yours one day after all, and I will not see this company fall into ruin simply because it lacks my leadership one day. I look to the future, something you have trouble doing.” 

“Your classmate has a bright future, and is able to look ahead, and pursue what she wants, while you wallow in indecisiveness. I hardly need you there distracting her, because you want a play date.” Gabriel spoke sternly and Adrien visibly deflated. Though he wouldn’t cry, not in front of his father. He’d been so certain this would work.

“However.” Gabriel continued and Adrien’s head snapped up to look at him. “You are our top model, and we do have a fashion shoot in two weeks for the new fall line. It would make things run smoother if you were on hand, for adjustments as we move into the final planning phase. Conversely, Ms. Dupain-Chang needs experience with how we run our large photo shots for large production lines. Therefore, you will be permitted to attend if you are willing to work, and not just be a distraction for your classmate.” 

Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, despite his scolding, things had gone his way in the end. “Of course father.” 

He stood and bowed, seeing himself out, not wishing to overstay his welcome and anger his father, causing him to go back on his promise. For his part, Gabriel paid his son no mind as he left, already back in conversation with Nathalie about tomorrow’s events. 

Once outside his father’s office, he leaned against the closed door and slid to the floor, taking a heavy breath. “Maybe I should go check on Marinette, spending all day with my father has to be extremely stressful.” 

\----------------------------

Marinette fell exhaustively on her pillow and squealed, it had been a long, tiring day. And a lot more walking than she had anticipated (thank heavens she’s worn the flats, and not tried to wear a pair of heels all day). 

The meeting had been boring, it was with one of Gabriel’s material suppliers, a company from southern France who manufactured textiles, and their contract was up for renewal. There had been two older men, and a woman who Marinette had guessed was in her mid-thirties. They were polite but formal when they greeted each other at first, but she had watched as negotiations took place, and it was obvious it was all between Gabriel and the lady, who had been named Silvia. 

Offers flew back and forth in the two hours Marinette sat quietly in the meeting. Silvia wanted to up the price on their existing fabric, while also trying to get Gabriel to pick up two new lines, samples of which she had brought with her. 

She admitted a lot of it went over her head, but she had tried to take notes, especially on terms she didn’t understand to ask Gabriel later. 

When it was done, Gabriel seemed to be the winner, the prices had remained the same from the year before, but he had agreed to purchase a small quantity of one of the new lines, silk made from materials imported from China. 

Afterward, Gabriel had bought her lunch and they had retreated to his office, where he prompted her to ask any questions she had. 

Tentatively she pulled out her notebook and started with the first one. Over their lunch break, he had managed to answer every single one and praised her for being so organized. Something else he valued in employees. 

Afterward, Nathalie gave her a tour of the building, while Gabriel attended another meeting. It was fascinating watching the manufacturing of the clothing, with equipment Marinette could only dream of owning.   


The day ended with Gabriel reviewing her portfolio. Giving his personal critique, which had definitely fallen into the constructive criticism category.   


Overall she had left on cloud 9. Come home, called Alya, and gushed to her, chatted her parent's ear off, happy their daughter had been so fortunate when trying to follow her dreams, and ended with her now, squealing into her pillow. 

“Tikki! I can’t believe it.” She gushed. “I never dreamed it would be like this! And I learned so much. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me.” 

“I’m happy for you Marinette. I know you were worried. And Adrien’s father seemed so different from what we normally see. He seemed like a rather nice man.” Tikki exclaimed.

“He is, I can’t believe we ever thought he might be Hawkmoth.” Marinette had a bit of guilt in her voice. “But I can’t wait for Thursday to tell Chat. It will be hard to keep it in if we have an Akuma attack between now and then...I suppose that's a price to pay for making friends with him.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine Marinette, it's not like you usually have a lot of time to talk during attacks anyway. It's why getting to know Chat as Marinette is a good idea.” Tikki explained. 

  
  


“I suppose that's true. Who would have thought I’d miss that cat so much.” Marinette had a silly grin on her face as she spoke, that turned into a yawn. 

“I should sleep, I’ve got another long day tomorrow.” she turned the light off settling into bed, smiling about the next time she could see Chat Noir, and tell him all about her first day as an intern at the House of Gabriel. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Marinette's internship. Thank you all for the lovely comments they do mean a lot to me <3.

Adrien paced nervously around his room. “What am I going to do, Plagg?” he asked before bringing his hands up and burying them in his hair. “What do I say to Marinette when I see her tomorrow that won't send her running in the other direction.” 

“You could offer her some cheese...works for me.” Plagg offered as a reply. Teasing him about Marinette being ‘just a friend’ seemed like cruel and unusual punishment at this point...and the little god of destruction was above that….barely. 

“I’m serious Plagg!” He’d been so sure his father would turn down his request he hadn’t thought to the next step. 

Plagg rolled his eyes. “How about ‘Hello, Would you like some cheese?’”

“Ugh” Adrien picked up the pillow off his couch and threw it at Plagg, who seemed not to notice or care. 

“Maybe I can hope the professional setting will keep her from running away. Marinette doesn’t seem like the type to dodge her responsibilities like that. But still...that almost seems like kidnapping.” Adrien sighed. “I suppose I can just hope for the best.”

\------

Marinette made her way into the building, this time with her head held a little higher knowing she actually belonged there. Barbara waved at her as she walked by towards the elevator. She’d been instructed to meet Mr. Agreste in his office again first thing in the morning, and she made sure to be 15 minutes early too, given his comments on punctuality. 

When the elevator opened however she was not prepared to see Adrien standing in front of his father’s desk. 

“Ah Marinette, early again. Good. I was just about to explain the day’s itinerary to Adrien, now I don’t have to do so twice.” Gabriel looked up as the girl walked in.

“Good morning.” She managed, as her cheeks flushed a bit as she looked at Adrien, who meekly waved at her.

“I’ll get to the point, we are ramping up for the Fall season, and need to complete the collection in the coming weeks, in order to get marketing ready to launch late August. Adrien is here to streamline the process and make sure that all of the garments he will be modeling are correct to size. That's what I want you to observe today. I have more meetings to attend, so I won't be personally on hand, but Nathalie here can help you with anything you need, and answer any questions you might have. Otherwise, we can meet back here at the end of the day and go over any notes you have.” Gabriel explained to Marinette before turning to Adrien. “Your personal tailor should be here. If you would show our guest down to the fitting room, Nathalie will be along shortly.” 

“Yes father,” Adrien replied before turning to Marinette. “Are you ready to go?”

Marinette wanted to hide, as her cheeks went red, but she managed a nod as Adrien led her back to the elevator. 

When the doors closed, Gabriel leaned back in his seat. “Well, it seems I have something else I can offer Ms. Dupain-Chang.” 

“Gabriel you wouldn’t!” Nathalie wasn’t used to raising her voice against her employer but to use the girl's obvious feelings for his son.

“It's obvious Adrien has some sort of feelings for her as well, or he wouldn’t have tried to bargain to spend more time with the girl. I was curious about how she felt, and her behavior made it clear. I’m not forcing anything on either of them, but I can offer my blessing to such a relationship. Besides long term, it's clear Adrien isn’t fit to take over the business, but while I may be praising the girl to win her trust, it's not unwarranted I wouldn’t have dared offer some untalented swine a spot at my company and risk the reputation so carefully crafted by Emily and myself. No, she could be just what we need. And it would make it much easier to bring her into the family business.” 

Nathalie sighed but held her tongue. She wasn’t sure Adrien would be quite so forgiving if everything Gabriel assumed was true. But it had always been her job to pick up the pieces, and she began mentally preparing herself for the fallout. Despite her reservations, Marinette Dupain-Chang did seem to be the perfect candidate. And Nathalie knew it would all be worth it in the end….she just had to figure out how to get Adrien and Marinette to understand. 

\-----

“Wow, Marinette. It's really amazing you caught my father’s eye like this. He’s usually not interested in well...anyone.” Adrien looked to Marinette as he hit the button for the 5th floor. 

“Oh um yeah.” Marinette replied, rubbing the back of her head. “I figured he took interns through a program every year. But no, Nathalie told me I’m the first one ever. She’s so nice.” She smiled before bringing her hand to her mouth, a small look of panic spreading on her features “But um! Not that your dad’s not nice, or you’re not nice, she just...showed me around a lot yesterday and was really patient and-” 

Adrien placed a hand on its shoulder. “It's ok, I like Nathalie too. I don’t know what me and my father would do without her some days. Father puts a lot on her and she always seems up to the task. It's nice that someone else can see her like that too.” he offered a smile.

Marinette desperately wished she had something she could hide her blush with but took to playing with the hem of her skirt. She looked up at the numbers hoping they would go faster, so she could stop embarrassing herself in front of Adrien. She wished she knew he was going to be here today….it was silly to think she wouldn’t run into him. This was his father’s fashion company after all and he was the top model. “So come here often?” she asked before nearly facepalming. “Of course you do, sorry silly question.” 

Adrien just laughed and shook his head. “Not as much as you would think. Usually, I just come in a couple of days ahead of a large shoot to get fitted, otherwise, for small shoots, they just come and either fit me at the house or make adjustments on site. But I found out you landed this Internship from Nino, and I thought I’d see about trying to come and give you some encouragement.” 

“You came ...for me?” Marinette replied looking at him wide-eyed.

“Yeah, is that really hard to believe?” He asked as the elevator dinged, and Marinette hopped off.

“We’re here!” She declared before swiftly moving further into the fitting area, and greeting a group of people, Adrien assumed she’d met the day before. 

Marinette missed the frown on his face as she walked away. _‘She really does dislike me that much huh?’_ But resolve coursed through him. _‘Well, I’m at least going to find out why! It must be some sort of misunderstanding.!”_ And he headed on in, ready to get to work. 

\------

It was several hours later before he found himself alone with Marinette again. The morning and been a flurry of measuring tapes, fabric, pins, and thread. They had all thanked him greatly for coming in ahead of time. Though he glanced up occasionally at Marinette who was sitting in a corner taking notes, a look of concentration on her face. However every time he managed to catch her eye, she would look away. 

This wasn’t exactly going according to plan. His father had ordered him not to be a distraction, and that was proving to be an easy task, given she seemed compelled to act like he didn’t exist. He was used to being treated like a mannequin by his father’s employee’s but somehow when it was Marinette, it actually hurt a little bit. 

The tailor, an older man that Adrien knew as Marco, turned to Marinette and shoved a measuring tape and pincushion in her hands. “I need to go check on our female model, if you’re half the seamstress Gabriel claims you are, you can handle a shirt and a pair of slacks.” and left. 

The girl held the items in her hand, looking down at them, then up at Adrien, seeming to think something over, before a look of determination settled on his face (one Adrien swore he’d seen before, just not so certain it had been on Marinette). She sat her notebook down and stood up walking over to Adrien, without saying a word she set about getting his measurements, as quickly and precisely as Marco ever had, swiftly folding fabric, putting in darts. 

“Wow you really are pretty good at this.’ Adrien commented as she ran the tap down his arms, to make sure the sleeves matched perfectly. 

She paused for a moment and looked at him again, and for a second he thought she might actually smile at him, but it was gone as she tucked a piece of hair behind her head. “Thank you. I’m just trying to make a good impression. This opportunity means the world to me, and I don’t want to mess it up.” 

Adrien felt a little bit guilty being reminded of Marinette's stake in the internship, she was reaching for his future, while he was _trying to figure out why she didn’t like him._ Maybe that was why. Marinette was headstrong and determined, and never lost track of what she wanted. Alya and Nino were just the same, Alya was fixated on being a reporter, and had already made great strides in achieving that goal. Nino was working hard in his music career, and what was Adrien doing? His father’s words from the other night came back to him. ‘ _Your classmate has a bright future, and is able to look ahead, and pursue what she wants, while you wallow in indecisiveness.’_

He almost flinched at the memory. Maybe his father was right, maybe he did need to figure out what he wanted. The only trouble was, he didn’t know where to begin. “You're amazing Marinette, you have great talent. Even my dad can see it. Never doubt yourself.” 

Marinette’s blush deepened as she looked away, but before she could respond Marco reentered the room and shooed her away from Adrien. “Now let's see what you’ve done.”

Once again treated as a mannequin Marco looked over every inch of Marinette’s work. “Well… I would have cut the sleeves about ¾ of an inch higher. But I think this looks better. Mr. Agreste is notoriously hard to please, but it's his standards that have gotten him this far and I know them well. This should pass muster just fine. After lunch, I’ll let you take a crack at the overcoat that goes with this. “ 

“Thank you, sir.” Marinette smiled at him, and Adrien couldn’t help but feel another frown pulling at his lips. It seemed everyone else had such an easy time getting her to smile. 

It was then that Nathalie finally made her appearance. “Sorry for the delay, there was a change in Mr.Agreste’s schedule and I was needed elsewhere. I trust you got along fine.” 

“Just fine, she seems like a bright young girl.” Marco motioned towards Adrien. “Made short work of this attire. We were about to break for lunch and I was going to let her tackle something more complicated.” 

Nathalie looked at the garments and nodded. “Good, not that there was any ever doubt in Mr. Agreste’s judgment. Though if they are ready for lunch, I was sent to fetch them. Mr. Agreste has requested lunch with Marinette and his son.” 

Adrien’s face lit up at Nathalie’s words. His father _never_ ate with him. “Really?”

Nathalie nodded, and Adrien couldn’t help but smile.

  
“Let's go, we don’t want to keep him waiting,” Nathalie replied before turning back towards the elevator, Adrien and Marinette in tow. 

  
  


Adrien took the ride on the elevator as another chance to study Marinette a bit more. She stood as firm and rigid as Nathalie did. The air of professionalism radiated off of her. Marinette never seemed quite so mature at school. Sure she was one of the more responsible members of their class, and worked hard as class president...but this was a side of her he doubted many of her classmates had seen. Focused and determined, she really had earned the title of Everyday Ladybug that he’d given her. It was no wonder she’d been one of the few never akumatized in their class. 

When the doors to the elevator opened Gabriel was nowhere in sight. “Through here.” Nathalie motioned to a door at the side of the room. The pair were led into a smaller room that felt more like a lounge. A large couch, the other side of the fireplace, a wet bar, and a small table made up the furnishings of the room. Seated at the table reading a paper was Gabriel who promptly folded it. 

“I hope we didn’t keep you long,” Nathalie asked before seating herself at the table.

“Not at all..” Gabriel spoke softly, and Adrien wondered if someone had secretly replaced his father. “Have a seat. I took the liberty of ordering lunch from the Dupain-Cheng bakery to make sure the food was to your liking Marinette.”

“Thank you” Marinette felt a bit awkward still, but slipped down into a seat, as Adrien took the remaining one across from her.

  
“Smells delicious, Marinette’s parents, make great food.” Adrien declared, happy to see a ham and swiss sandwich on honey wheat in front of him. Maybe his father remembered more about him than he thought. 

“They are one of few truly competent bakeries in town.” Gabriel acknowledged. 

“I’m sure they’ll be glad to know you feel that way.” When Marinette was offered her own praises she had trouble taking them, but she was proud of her parent’s bakery and happy to see it regarded so highly. 

“How has your day been. I hope there were no complications. I have unfortunately needed Nathalie’s assistance most of the morning.” Gabriel asked Marinette. 

“It was very informative. Being able to watch a professional tailor all more was a great opportunity, I was able to observe some techniques I’d like to try myself.” Marinette replied and Adrien just watched her. She was able to look his father in the eye, and not a stutter in her words. He loved seeing her with such confidence, even if it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Marco was pleased with her work. It seems they are ahead of schedule for the work on the fall line and are grateful for Adrien’s presence.” Nathalie offered her own input. 

“It's always a great thing to see things run smoothly. You can finish your day in the tailor shop. Tomorrow, I will be traveling to London to shop for set pieces to use in the shoot. I have received your parent's permission to accompany me on the day trip.” Gabriel informed Marinette. 

The girl’s eyes lit up. “Really? I’ve been to London a few times but never for shopping.”

Gabriel took out a portfolio and handed it to Marinette. “These are the design inspiration drawings. I expect you to keep them private and familiarize yourself with them. While the trip is meant to be a learning experience for you, I do expect you to give your own input and opinions.” 

“Yes of course!” Marinette said, swiftly tucking the papers in her bag. 

“Can I come too, Father?” Adrien asked, looking at the man. 

Gabriel looked none too pleased at his son’s request but tempered his reply if just for Marinette’s sake. “You are needed here to assist with the fittings.” 

“They already said they were ahead. And with Marinette’s help, I’m sure they’ll get even further ahead..” Adrien pleaded, and he could feel his Father’s judgment roll over him. “Besides, you keep telling me I need to pay more attention to my future, and wishing I’d take a more active role. And I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I think that's what I want to do. “

“You think?” Gabriel's tone was cold, but then he sat back and smoothed his tie out. “Very well. Nathalie inform Marco that Adrien will be assisting me tomorrow in London. The rest we can talk about later at home. For now, let's finish our lunch. We all have a lot of work to do.” 

Marinette tried to make herself small, certain she wasn’t meant to see the last bit of that exchange. At least this time, however, she could mentally prepare for spending the day with Adrien. Besides she was going shopping in London, with Gabriel Agreste. Alya was absolutely going to lose her mind when she found out about this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be London, more marichat moments coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me so long to get out. It was an awkward chapter to write, and then the New York special hit and ended me. Hopefully, I'll get back to weekly updates after this :)

Marinette sat on her bed, with the designs sat out in front of her. A plate of pastries sat nearby as she poured over them. The designs were amazing, there were so many lovely warm tones, reds, oranges, and yellows. Everything had that whimsical feel of fall and leaves blowing in the wind. 

  
She especially loved the orange tweed coat with hand-carved wouldn’t buttons that looked like acorns. Maybe...just maybe, she’d have to acquire one for herself. 

“Mr. Agreste is an amazing designer, I can’t believe he sees something in me.” she started over at her own mannequin. The desire to use these as inspiration was strong, it wasn’t the first time she’d used a Gabriel design as a springboard for her own work, but since they were unreleased designs she didn’t dare entertain the ideas dancing through her head. 

Still, it didn’t mean she couldn’t be inspired by fall, even though it was still very much summer. Marinette took out her sketchbook and began to draw something more inspired by the crisp autumn air, than the colorful leaves of the season that had clearly been Gabriel’s inspiration. 

It was a whimsical dress, light orange and color filled with swirls, and flowing fabric. She gave it straps but sketched in a cute little cardigan sweater so it could work for both warm and cool fall days. Staring at it for a moment, she smiled. Maybe she could start working on it in her time off and wear it to the fall formal…but that would require a date. Something Marinette would definitely not have by then.

She flopped back on her bed and sighed. “Tikki, I’ve ran out of ways to distract myself from the fact I’m going to be spending tomorrow with Adrien and his father. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I can barely speak straight in front of Adrien, I can’t imagine what will happen on a shopping trip in London where I’m expected to be professional.” 

“Oh Marinette, I’m sure you’ll be so busy you’ll hardly be able to think about Adrien being there. Mr. Agreste seems to be the type of person who highly values his time. I doubt you’ll be left idle long enough.” Tikki tried to be encouraging, but really Marinette was a mess when it came to the blonde boy she had a crush on. 

  
  


“You’re probably right Tikki.” she through her head under a pillow...neither one of them believed it but it was the only hope she had. 

  
  


\--------------------

“So since when did you want to be part of the family business.” Plagg teased Adrien hanging just out of arm’s reach. 

“I don’t.” Adrien sighed running a hand through his head. “But I don’t know what I want. I feel like a failure.” his shoulders slumped. 

  
  


“You’re Chat Noir, you’re not a failure.” Was Plagg’s response. He wasn’t good with this kind of thing. Tikki would have been better in this situation. It wasn't fair really that he’d ended up with the affection starved kid. 

“Nino, Alya, and Marinette all know what they want to do, heck even Chloe has her life figured out, even if she figured it out at 5.” Adrien shook his head. “And what do I do? Play video games and run around Paris as a superhero. I love being Chat Noir, but that's not exactly a career. “ 

Plagg just shrugged. “Works for me. I mean all you really need in life is cheese.” that sounded like good advice right?

The look on Adrien’s face made him realize it wasn’t. Damn, he really needed Tikki right now. “Well speaking of cheese, I’m going to go get some more, while you figure out what you want to do with your life...or something.” he declared before flying off.

Adrien just sighed again.

\----------

Early the next morning found Marinette standing at the rail station, holding a cup of coffee and a bag of pastries. She’d made sure to arrive a half-hour early, and waited when on the dot Gabriel’s limo pulled up and the man stepped out along with Adrien. Nathalie was nowhere in sight. 

“Hey, Marinette.” Adrien smiled at her. 

Gabriel straightened his tie, before coming to stand behind his son. “Good morning Ms Dupain-Cheng.”

“Good morning to both of you,” Marinette replied, taking a sigh of relief she hadn’t stuttered out her greeting. 

There was a flurry of activity for Marinette, and she barely had time to register she was sitting next to Adrien for most of the trip, as Mr. Agreste asked question after question about the designs, what she felt the inspiration had been, and what her ideas were for the items they would be shopping for. 

She carefully thought over each question and answered it as detailed as she could, but she wasn’t sure what the man thought of her answers, given Gabriel Agreste could be a hard man to read most days. 

Marinette found herself mentally exhausted at the end of the ride. As they were disembarking from the train car, however, Marinette noticed the ‘kicked puppy’ look Adrien seemed to be wearing, and she realized Gabriel hadn’t even spared a glance at his son this entire trip. 

Maybe she could help them bond on this trip like she’d done with Chloe and her mother….but that had been easy to show them how much alike they really were, how much Chloe idolized her mother even if she wouldn’t say it. One thing was for certain, Adrien and Gabriel Agreste were almost nothing alike. From the little bit, Marinette had gathered, Adrien had taken after his mother. 

Still, Marinette wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. She cared about Adrien, even just as a friend, and she hated to see the strained relationship they had. Especially since his father had been so kind and helping her. Marinette was extremely grateful for the chance she had been given, but how did she help him see that his son was just as much worth his time? This was a tough one, she knew one day wouldn’t be enough….but she could at least get started. 

\----------

“Since this trip is partially a learning experience for you. I will expect you to select all the pieces, with final approval from myself before purchases are made.” Gabriel explained as they rode in the limo to their first store. 

.

“Yes Sir.” Marinette nodded, she was still nervous especially after her decision to try and help Adrien and his father become closer. 

She glanced at her crush and saw him staring out the window, there definitely seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over him, maybe she could ask him about it later. Marinette didn’t have time to dwell on it as the car stopped and the driver came to let them out. 

Marinette stared up at the building they stood in front of, it looked old but well maintained. The name of the shop was in English, and while she knew some of the language, she wasn’t completely fluent in it yet. 

She followed Gabriel into the store, Adrien not far behind her. An older, well-groomed man stepped out to greet them. He was dressed in a tailored 3 piece suit, and his hair was just starting to go grey. 

“Ah, Mister Agreste. A pleasure as always.” the man refrained from sticking his hand out, Marinette realized, it was likely someone who had dealt with her boss many times before. 

“Yes, Mr. Wright. I’m here today to purchase items for the fall photoshop. I’ve brought my new apprentice, and my son Adrien today to help with the selection.” Gabriel Agreste was nothing if not straight forward Marinette had realized. 

“Your son? And honor to meet the man.” This time Mr. Wright did extend his hand to Adrien, who shyly took it. “It's lovely to meet the face behind your brand.” 

“He is simply here to assist Ms. Dupain-Cheng and myself. “ Marinette resisted making a face, did Gabriel always have to tear his son down? 

“Ah well, let me show you to the back, and you can make yourself comfortable. And I can show you some of the new things we’ve gotten in recently.” Mr. Wright offered. 

“That won't be necessary. I’ve given Ms. Dupain-Cheng the liberty of pre-selecting my purchases. Though the use of your backroom for us to conduct our business would be appreciated.” Gabriel explained, in the same tone he always used. Maybe the man didn’t realize what he was doing to his son? It was hard for Marinette to think of a parent who could be so cold and distant on purpose. 

Gabriel was a man who had everything calculated out, maybe he just had trouble figuring out where his son fit in? Then a light bulb went off in her head, maybe she could show indecisiveness on what she wanted to purchase, and have Adrien, help her make the final decision. Then she could gush to his father about how helpful he had been….it would fix everything but it would at least be a start. Eventually, she’d have to get Mr. Agreste to realize his son didn’t need that kind of value to be cared for...but if she could get him to see him as useful….it could help open his eyes. 

  
  


Once they were back in the room, Marinette set her plan in motion. “Adrien!” she squeaked, that was louder than she had meant, and both he and his father turned to stare at her as she brought her hands to her mouth…” I mean..Adrien.” she blushed trying to force herself not to stutter. “Why don’t you come with me? The shop looks a little overwhelming and I could use a second set of eyes.” 

“If you like Marinette.” he seemed to perk up a bit before looking at his father. “Is that alright?” 

Gabriel, who had already taken out a paper, glanced over at his soon. “You are here to assist myself and Ms. Dupain-Cheng, the decisions right now are hers, if she wants your help, then give it to her.” 

“Yes Father,” he replied before turning to Marinette. “Well you heard him, I’m your trusty assistant reporting for duty,” he said with a mock salute. And Marinette let out a slight laugh. 

Adrien smiled, his demeanor brightening as he followed Marinette back out into the main part of the store. There were three stories and a basement, from what she could tell. Mr. Wright had gone to help other customers, and Marinette looked at the wall directory scratching her head. “Well...I think we can scratch, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom off the list, Living room, Study, and Outdoor are probably our best bets don’t you think?” she asked Adrien. 

“Well, I don’t think I’ve ever done any Kitchen, Bathroom or Bedroom shoots, so you’re probably right. “ Adrien laughed, he wasn’t sure what help he could be to Marinette, but he was thrilled she asked for it. That meant she couldn’t hate him  _ that much _ . He was determined to be the most helpful he could...even if he felt a bit lost. He wasn’t even allowed to pick out his own bedroom furniture. And it wasn’t like he had the greatest eye for this kind of thing. 

“Well let's start in the study.. Your Father’s designs make me think rather sophisticated so I think we’ll find several things there.” Marinette declared, before making her way up the stairs, where the Study section was. 

It wasn’t long before the smell of wood and leather filled her nose, as she was left staring at an assortment of desks, bookshelves, chairs, and an assortment of other items. “Wow.” she breathed in and out. 

“It is pretty impressive, but I think you’re on the right track.’ Adrien said encouragingly. 

She walked over and ran her hand down the back of a leather couch. “I like this but it's a bit much,” she admitted, it was easier to talk to Adrien normally when she had something to focus on. 

“Oh!” She almost squealed as she ran over to a large wooden desk. She ran her hand down the side, looking at the intricate carvings of leaves and acorns down the legs. It was absolutely gorgeous, made of lovely mahogany (according to the label), and seemed absolutely perfect. 

“Adrien, stand here.” She directed, leaning him against the desk. He had been used to being manhandled on a set, but it was odd and surprising coming from his friend, and he almost fell over backward. 

“Oh I’m sorry!” she squeaked again. “I got ahead of myself” she covered his face. 

“Its alright Marinette, I was just surprised.” he rubbed the back of his head. “Here, like this?” he struck a pose against the desk, and she nodded. “Yes just like that.” 

She went and grabbed a chair, and a few things to scatter across the desk, and lamp. Before stepping back and framing the scene with her fingers. “Perfect. It needs a bookshelf behind it but that should be easy to find. I hope your dad likes it as well as I do.” 

With that all thoughts of getting Adrien involved in the process fled her mind as she worked. Not that he minded, he found he loved watching her work. She’d had a few other “inspiration moments.” throughout the store. Each time he just smiled and stood where she asked. He was happy that she was treating him normally for once. It was amazing to see her mind work. Adrien had never seen someone think so quickly outside of Ladybug in crisis. 

“She really is amazing isn’t she?” Adrien sighed, he wasn’t really any closer to unraveling the mystery that was Marinette, but for right now that was ok. His dark cloud for the morning had lifted. He was in London with one of his best friends, and his father, and he was going to make the most of it.

  
  


\------

Marinette stood stiff, as Gabriel inspected her selections. He went over them with the same cold calculating look, he’d gone over her portfolio with, and in the end, he stood up and looked at her. “Well, you have fine taste Ms. Dupain-Cheng. They aren’t what I would have selected. But they are suitable for their purpose. Any gaps can easily be filled from the warehouse.” 

She breathed a sigh of relief. And then he asked a question that caught her off guard. “Was my son helpful?” 

Her mind drew a blank, she had completely forgotten she had meant to include him in the selection process and bit her lip, panicking slightly trying to come up with an answer that put Adrien in the best light. “ Yes sir.” She smiled, “It was invaluable to have him there to help me set the scene. I’m a visual thinker, so not only having a stand-in to see how the set would come together, but the actual model was extremely helpful. I don’t think I could have done it without him.” 

Gabriel stood quiet for a moment and nodded. “Well my son is good at modeling, I am glad you were able to utilize him in a way that favored his talents.” 

Marinette held back a frown, that didn’t sound like someone who had found new value in their son….had she messed her chance up? She glanced at Adrien, the dark look from earlier was gone, but now he wore a neutral expression, far from the fun they’d had earlier. She needed to find a way to make it up to him…

The trip found Mr. Agreste mostly on the phone, speaking with Nathalie about the day's  events at the company. 

But Adrien leaned over to speak softly to Marinette. “Thank you for today, I had a lot more fun than I thought I would. It's been nice to spend some time with a friend over the summer. Even if it was on business. ” 

Marinette blushed and let out a bit of a giggle. Adrien admitted he’d had a good time with her. This was wonderful. “I….I had a good time with you too. “ before burying her head back in the portfolio, she was so flustered she thought she might burst if she looked at Adrien any longer. 

She missed the slight frown on Adrien’s face as she pulled away from the conversation...she had been so open earlier, and now she was shutting down again...what had he said or done? He didn’t know, but it was eating him alive inside. At least tomorrow he could go visit her as Chat, and get her story of how the trip went….maybe he’d be able to learn something then.

For now, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He’d content himself with what he’d found out about Marinette today, the look on her face when she was deeply engrossed in her passion. Or at least an extension of said passion. If she ever gave up designing clothes, Adrien was certain she’d make it as an interior designer. It also made him realize he couldn’t keep up this farce of wanting to learn more about the family business….he needed to find his own passion. He needed to find what made him as happy as fashion did Marinette, or reporting did Alya. 

Sadly the only thing that made him that happy...was being Chat Noir. And being Chat Noir wasn’t exactly a civilian career choice. He knew he enjoyed protecting Paris...he enjoyed making people happy,... And he enjoyed helping Ladybug….now he just needed to figure out how any of that could translate into his future. 

And more importantly...figure out how to tell his Father.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
